


A Free Man's Burden

by LonelyHearts2008



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Background RyuAnn if you squint, Biromantic Demisexual Yusuke Kitagawa, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Coming Out, Flowery Language courtesy of Yusuke Kitagawa, Fluff and Angst, Implied Self-Loathing, Love Confessions, Love. Love Everywhere, M/M, Madarame is a Bad Man, Morgana tipping his fedora at Ann, P5 FlowerChild AU, Ryuji Best Wingman, Ryuji has a filthy mouth, Shukita - Freeform, Social withdrawal, Sojiro is a good dad, Spoilers for Endgame, TatsuJun - Freeform, Unrequited Love, Yusuke is a Good Boy, depression tw, everybody loves akira, homophobia tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyHearts2008/pseuds/LonelyHearts2008
Summary: Akira sat at the precipice of freedom and captivity. Free of the shackles that bound him to the dusty attic of Leblanc for a year, but locked inside his mind and heart over a struggle between his own identity and his yearning for the one person who held the key. Shukita (Yusuke/P5-kun) Fluff and Angst. ENDGAME SPOILERS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.





	A Free Man's Burden

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in a long time. I fell in love with Persona 5 around June last year and I AM SHUKITA TRASH. 
> 
> Leave me. It's nice here in Shukita hell. I just wanna date the Art Boi, Atlus. Y U HATIN.
> 
> I live for the P5 FlowerChild AU. Someone on Tumblr made a headcanon that P5-kun was the adopted child of Tatsuya Suoh and Jun Kurosu of Persona 2: Innocent Sin fame. Yes. Yes. Gimme dat happy family dynamic.
> 
> THERE ARE SOME ENDGAME SPOILERS IN THIS.  
> DON'T GET PISSED AT ME IF YOU AIN'T BEAT THE GAME AND I SPOILED SOMETHING AND YOU DIDN'T READ THE FUCKIN' SUMMARY, NOTES OR TAGS.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was over.

Akira was _free_.

He was finally exonerated of the crime he was falsely accused of. Soon enough, Shido would be behind bars and he would be free to return home to his family. His parents never gave up on him. The wail of despair from his father during his sentencing replaced by fat tears of joy.

Unfortunately, when you've built up a life, it can be hard to leave.

Akira didn't expect to make friends in Tokyo. He didn't expect to find an extended family in the grisly coffee shop owner and his geeky daughter. He didn't expect to make memories in Hawaii, experience the crowded Tokyo rail system, get to the top of his class between all the Phantom Thieves shenanigans.

He didn't expect to find _love_ , unrequited as it may be.

Yusuke Kitagawa was equal parts frustrating and charming. Dramatic and open with his feelings - no matter how strange - to being cold and indifferent. The one thing he consistently shared a passion for was the arts. The young artist would sooner throw himself into debt if it meant that he could paint his days away.

Akira wanted to give him the world.

For months, Akira secretly pined for the lanky artist.

Yusuke spent most of his summer at Leblanc, teasing him about the ancient CRT television in his makeshift attic bedroom but equal parts grateful. They read books together and drank coffee, where Akira probably read a bit too much into the reverent gazes Yusuke leveled at him from across the counter.

Akira was happy to give him double helpings of rice and curry, his heart doubling in size at the steely eyed boy's contentment.

Yusuke was everything Akira wanted, but couldn't have.

After all, Yusuke had a thing for _Ann_. Despite what he said, Yusuke looked upon Ann with a heat behind his eyes.

Or, so Akira thought as he watched Yusuke frame the blonde with his fingers for the ninth time in a day. Each time, she would - playfully? - stick out her tongue and meet his gaze with an unspoken "give it up".

The week after Akira's release, Valentine's Day was soon approaching.

"Oh! _That's_ why I've seen so many couples today! It's Valentine's Day," Sojiro mused. He tuned to Akira, the boy slowly washing dishes. "You don't have a date? It's been nearly a year. It wouldn't be hard for a guy like you to find a girl, eh?"

Akira shook his head. "I haven't had the time."

Sojiro took a long drag of his cigarette. "You know, when I was your age, _hoo boy_! I was _quite_ the lady killer."

"Come on, Sojiro," Akira teased, drying his hands. "Like you can't still slay the ladies at the Bingo game." He nudged the old man playfully, Sojiro scoffing.

"How old do you think I am, boy?"

The two shared a brief laugh as the door swung open.

Ryuji, downtrodden, leaned against the counter.

"Sup?"

"You alone too?" asked Sojiro.

"Yeah...don't remind me." Ryuji tapped his the toe of his sneaker against the floor.

Sojiro grinned softly. "Mind the shop, Akira. I'm going to go grab a pack of smokes." He tipped his head into the door. "Enjoy yourselves, gentlemen."

Before he could close the door, Morgana slipped out as well, muttering something about a "loser's meeting".

With a resigned sigh, Ryuji gestured to a bench. "Here. Let's sit."

"I'll make us some drinks," Akira said, tightening the strings of his apron.

* * *

"It ain't fair, I tell ya!" Ryuji complained, slamming his empty glass on the table. "We shoulda told people we're the Phantom Thieves!" He leaned across the table into Akira's personal space. "Do you know how many girls we'd be swimming in right now?"

"Ryuji, we did the Thieves stuff for the good of the world, not to pull girls."

"Yeah, but nothing changed! The world's _still_ full of corrupt people and we're alone on Valentine's Day!"

Ryuji looked around. "Where's Mishima?"

Akira shrugged. "Haven't heard from him today."

"Oh, _no!_ " Ryuji cried.

" _What?!_ "

"What if _he_ got something for Valentine's? What if Mishima's _on a date?!_ "

 _"Bout time,"_ Akira thought. "He's probably at home. Don't read too much into it."

Ryuji, however, already had his mind made up. "Why else wouldn't he answer his phone! He's a _traitor_!"

"Well..." Akira began tentatively, "what about Yusuke?"

Ryuji leaned back against the plush bench. "You ain't gonna believe this, but I called Yusuke this morning and he said _he_ got something for Valentine's Day!" He slammed his hand against the table. "I mean, the dude's a _freak!_ "

Akira felt a thousand knives stab into his abdomen, but his smile didn't belie his pain. "Well, he is very attractive, so that must have drawn _some_ girl to him."

"Oh, it wasn't just _one_ girl. He got, like, _nine_ Valentines!" Ryuji cried. " _Nine different girls_ looked at _Yusuke_ and said to themselves, 'Yup, I want _that_ '?"

Akira resisted the urge to bite his lip. Instead, he remained quiet and nodded politely as Ryuji complained about their horrible luck. He couldn't stop thinking about Yusuke in the company of some lovestruck girl as Ryuji moved on from his misfortune to complaining about the ladies they had come in acquaintance with.

"Y-yeah, I thought Ann would have given you something, at least. I mean, you guys go way back, yeah?" asked Akira.

"I know! Not even friendship chocolate! They're so mean..."

Akira sat another glass and a plate of curry before Ryuji.

"That's it. I'm swearing offa girls!" said Ryuji. "Forever alone!"

"Don't say that. You'll find someone," Akira soothed. "It's just high school girls, man. Don't let it twist you into knots. Plenty more Valentine's Days to come."

"Easy for _you_ to say. Girls would naturally go for a guy that looks like you," Ryuji muttered.

"If they did, would I be sitting here with _you_ right now?"

"Yeah, I guess not." Ryuji dug around in his pocket for a moment. "Oh, by the way..." He tossed a half melted piece of convenience store candy on the table. "This is for you."

Akira admired the little morsel, reaching over to teasingly grab Ryuji's hand. "I'm not that kinda girl, Ryuji. I don't just give it up for _anyone's_ chocolate..."

"Oh, come on, man! Don't make it weird!" cried Ryuji. "I went to the conbini this morning to pick up something for my mom and they were just handing these out." He thrust his hand out. "If you don't want it, give it back!"

Akira pressed the chocolate to his chest. "No! You gave this to me!"

"Then, stop being weird!"

The evening with Ryuji almost took his mind off of Yusuke.

_Almost._

* * *

Spring break came and with it came more reasons for Yusuke to hang out at Leblanc. Akira dreaded a text from the artist detailing his plans to spend the day in the coffee shop and inviting him to read a book or watch a DVD on art history or whatever with him. He hadn't seen Yusuke since before his arrest. Normally, Akira wouldn't begrudge the chance to see him, but if he had to now after the events of Valentine's Day, it'd be too soon.

Almost as if on cue, Akira's phone buzzed.

 _"Please don't be Yusuke, please don't be Yusuke..."_ Akira chanted in his mind as he picked his phone up to look.

**I hope you don't mind, but I will be spending time at Leblanc tomorrow.**

_"Damnit, Yusuke. I'm not ready to face you yet!"_

**Furthermore, I've procured another DVD I would like for the two of us to experience together.**

Akira half thought to pass on the DVD offer and tell Yusuke he had plans, but was welcome to spend his day at Leblanc. However, Makoto always told him he was a bad liar. Yusuke would see right through him. It was too painful to see him now.

**Yeah, man. No problem. See you tomorrow.**

Akira laid his phone on the desk and threw himself onto his bed, Morgana yowling.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, Morgana." Akira scratched under the cat's chin. "Sorry for waking you."

* * *

"Akira!" Sojiro called from downstairs. "One of your friends is here to see you!"

"Bet it's Yusuke," Morgana mused, smoothing over the fur on his head.

"It is," responded Akira as he slowly made his way downstairs.

Yusuke looked up from his sketchbook when Akira hit the bottom landing.

"Ah. I wasn't sure if you were awake or not, so I told Boss that I wouldn't bother you. He seemed sure that you were awake."

"I've been up a while," Akira said. "It's no problem." He gestured up the stairs, Yusuke silently grabbing his things.

 _"That's it? You're going to act like things are still normal!?"_ Akira found himself thinking as he followed Yusuke up the stairs. _"I guess that **is** normal. Friends don't change when they get girlfriends."_  
Akira plopped down onto his bed. "So, what's this? Another art movie?"

"Not this time," Yusuke said. "It's a historical film I've had some interest in seeing. I thought I could watch it with you."

"Oh. No problem."

Yusuke pulled up a chair. He cocked his head in Akira's direction. "You will not be joining me this time?" he asked.

Akira looked up. "Oh. Oh, yeah." He slowly trawled over to the other open chair and dragged it a good distance from Yusuke's.

"I brought some snacks for us as well," Yusuke said. He held up a cup of Jagariko with a faint smile.

"What did you bring me?" asked Akira.

Yusuke rummaged through the plastic bag before waving a bag of Akira's favorite crisps before him.

"Just these..." Yusuke sing-songed.

Akira snatched the bag, clutching it against his chest.

"You're the worst. You're a bad influence."

"You're welcome."

* * *

After the movie, Akira cleaned up the discarded containers of empty junk food and stuffed them into the plastic bag Yusuke brought. The artist remained on his chair, checking his phone and absentmindedly stroking Morgana from head to tail.

 _"Probably texting his new girlfriend..."_ Akira thought.

"I thank you for watching this movie with me."

"Have I ever turned you down, Yusuke?" asked Akira.

"No. And I am grateful for you. I don't expect you to entertain me all the time."

"I do because were friends."

 _Friends._ That word made Akira's chest tighten. He held back tears that usually accompanied that sense of dread.

"Although, I feel as though I should trouble you for something," Yusuke said, depositing his phone into his bag.

"Hm?"

"Could I bother you for a warm cup of coffee and a plate of curry or two?"

Akira smiled to himself. "Same old Yusuke. Come on. Let's fill that belly of yours."

* * *

Yusuke sat across the counter, watching Akira slip on his apron.

"Double helping, if that's alright with you?"

Akira leaned over the counter. "You're _really_ going to eat _two whole plates_ of extra rice and curry?" he asked.

"Yes." Yusuke replied, dead serious.

Akira took a moment to look him up and down. "Where the hell does it all go?"

"People always say that to me."

Akira turned his back to stir the pot on the stove, Yusuke framing him with his fingers.

"I must say, you look magnificent in that apron," Yusuke finally said.

_"Don't."_

"You're just saying that because I feed you," Akira croaked.

_"Don't tease me."_

"Not at all. The curry is just an excellent bonus."

Akira turned sharply, pointing the ladle at the tip of Yusuke's nose. "If _that's_ how it is, you're free to grab some convenience store curry instead."

Yusuke swiped the mixture off his nose, popping his finger into his mouth. He gave an appreciative hum, shaking his head.

" _This_ curry is much better."

Akira sighed and returned to his cooking. He put the lid on and turned to the coffee decanters.

"While that's cooking, let's get some coffee in our systems."

Yusuke rested on his arm as Akira steeped the coffee.

"Watching you is very comforting."

"I'm only doing what Sojiro taught me to," Akira replied.

"Then he is a good teacher."

He cast his eyes over to the Sayuri, a smile crossing his lips.

"It truly does belong here."

"Hm?"

"The Sayuri," said Yusuke. "It makes this place even more serene."

"We've gotten a lot of complements on it recently. Sojiro's taken to telling people that it was a commission from an up-and-coming artist," Akira mused. "Some guy even tried to buy it from us."  
Yusuke's breath caught in his throat.

"Of course, Sojiro told him no deal." Akira sat a cup of coffee before Yusuke. "Cream and sugar, right?"

"Of course."

"You don't have to sit here at the counter, you know," Akira said as he dug around for the sugar cubes. "The benches are much more comfortable."

_"I really just want you to move. I don't want to keep falling in love with you."_

"I'll move there soon enough," said Yusuke. He inhaled the wafting scent of aromatic curry. "It smells delightful."

"There's enough for you to take home if you want."

"I appreciate it. Thank you."

* * *

"I don't know where you put it, but you square away huge amounts of food, Yusuke," Akira said.

"Is that a problem?" asked the artist.

"No. I'm sure some girl would love cooking for you and your robust appetite."

 _"Why did I just say that?"_ Akira thought, his stomach tying itself into knots.

Yusuke scoffed. "Romance is the _last_ thing I need to focus on."

Akira decided to double down. "Come on. Think about it." He got up and tied his apron back on. He ran behind the counter and mimed stirring a pot.

"Welcome home, darling!" he shrieked in falsetto. "How was your day? I hope you have an appetite. I'm making your favorite!"

Yusuke finally let go of a laugh. "Stop. You look ridiculous."

"Oh, I look ridiculous _now?_ I was 'magnificent' while I was cooking."

"It's a different situation."

"Uh-huh..." Akira said, tossing his apron onto a nearby chair.

"Honestly. You have more in you than just being a housewife."

Akira put a hand to his chest. "Do I _look_ like a housewife to you?"

The two traded a look until the clock chimed.

"Last train's coming soon."

"I should get ready to go back home. I thank you again for spending time with me, Akira."

"Don't mention it."

Yusuke draped his bag over his shoulder. "I'll call you when I'm home."

Akira shook his head. "At least let me walk you to the train station."

"I would like that," Yusuke said with a smile.

* * *

A few days later, Ryuji came to spend time with Akira for the day. Over curry, the topic turned to their friends.

"So, the girls are talking about throwing a farewell party for you," Ryuji said through a mouthful of curry.

"Ryuji, that's disgusting."

"No party, then?"

"Not the party, idiot! Swallow your food before you speak, man," Akira said.

"My bad, dude." He took a swig of his drink. "So, yeah. About that party."

"Let the girls plan what they want."

"They told me and Yusuke to invite people we might think would want to say goodbye to you."

Akira balled his fists in his lap. "Is Yusuke inviting his girlfriend?"

Ryuji's eyes widened. "Wait, Yusuke has a girlfriend?"

"You were the one who told me he got a bunch of valentines. You don't think one of those girls became his girlfriend?"

"He never mentioned a girlfriend," Ryuji said. "I'll _kill him_ if he's been hidin' it from us."

"Why should we care? If he has a girlfriend, we'll meet her eventually," Akira said, pushing his food around his plate. "He's not going to be miserable like _you_ without a girlfriend forever."

"Dude!"

"What?"

"Uncool."

* * *

The thought of Yusuke with a paramour made Akira sick to his stomach. He resisted the urge to retch just in time for his phone to ring.

Makoto.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Akira. I apologize for calling you so late."

"It's fine, Makoto. I just walked Ryuji to the train station. What's up?"

"Well," she sighed. "would it be alright if we all spent some time with you tomorrow?"

_"We all includes Yusuke..."_

"Are you sure? Ryuji told me you guys were planning a party for me."

"Yes, but that's not until March," she explained.

"I don't know..." Akira said, wringing his hands.

"If you can't tomorrow, it's fine. Perhaps another day?"

"Yeah. Another day."

"Right. Hope you're well."

Akira set his phone aside and walked to the bath house to relax.

* * *

_February 20th, 2017_

"We can't wait to have you home, Akira. Your father and I are preparing everything for your return."

"Thanks, Daddy."

"Tatsu wanted to speak to you too, but you know your father. Always on the run."

"I'll text him later," Akira said.

"I almost hate having to pull you out of there before a new school year, but I haven't seen my baby boy in a year. I deserve to be a little selfish."

"It's okay, Daddy. I can't wait to see you and Dad too."

Akira could almost hear his father smile through the phone. "I'll let you get back to what you were doing, sweetie. We love you."

"I love you guys too."

Akira pulled the phone away to find a text from Ann.

**Hey! You home?**

Akira bit his lip and locked his phone. For the past few days, Akira had been avoiding his friends. It was better to make them hate him than just leaving them.

Roughly two hours later, his phone buzzed again. This time, it was Haru.

 **Akira. We haven't heard from you in a while.**  
**We want to see you. Is everything alright?**  
**Please talk to us.**

* * *

**yo akira wats up u str8 up disappeared br0** read a text from Ryuji. A text from Yusuke followed.

**Are you ill? Are you depressed? Are you still alive? Please let us know. Speak to you soon.**

Ann left a voicemail.

"Akira, you're scaring us. We haven't heard from you. Everyone's trying to get in touch with you. Please...just...call me back soon, okay?"

Morgana looked up at Akira from his lap. "You can't keep doing this. You can't avoid Lady Ann and the others forever."

Akira turned his phone off and tossed it into his bag. "Yeah, I can."

* * *

_February 27th, 2017_

Futaba stormed into Leblanc, fuming.

"Whoa!" Sojiro laughed, smoothing his daughter's hair. "What's got your goat?"

"Akira's been avoiding us for a few days now."

"What? He hasn't left his room in a while. What's going on with him?"

"Where is he?" Futaba asked.

"Strangely, he just stepped out about an hour ago. Didn't say where he was going. He just told me he'd be back."

Futaba huffed angrily and Sojiro handed her a cup of coffee. "Here. We'll wait him out. He's got to come back eventually."

* * *

  
"This is absurd," Sojiro said as he flipped through the newspaper. "Where is he?"

"I tried calling his cell," said Futaba. "Went straight to voicemail."

Sojiro tossed the newspaper on the counter. "Get in the car. We're going to look for him."

* * *

Akira came home to an empty Leblanc that evening. He stopped by the door, letting Morgana out of the bag.

"Sojiro?" No response. "He's not here."

"Maybe he went home," said Morgana. "It is pretty late."

Akira stepped out of his shoes and stopped at the fridge to grab a cold bottle of water.

"You turned your phone off earlier. See if he called you."

Akira shrugged and turned on his phone. His phone buzzed with texts, messages and voicemails back to back.

"You can't do this forever. They're your friends."

"This is easier, Morgana."

"Yeah, for _you_. How do you think Lady Ann feels? Makoto? Yusuke?"

"I know it sucks for them," Akira grumbled. "It hurts to just leave them."

"It hurts worse to ignore them." Morgana leapt onto the counter. "You keep doing this, they'll never forgive you."

"It's better that way."

The door to Leblanc swung open, Futaba standing angrily in the doorway. Morgana hurried up the stairs. Sojiro swooped in and grabbed Akira by the shoulders.

"Where the _hell_ have you _been_ , boy!?" Sojiro growled.

"What? I was out."

"With your phone off?" Futaba shot from the doorway.

"Can't I have a moment alone?" cried Akira.

"You better not be getting into anything shady, Akira."

"A moment alone with your phone off? You've been avoiding everyone for days!" Futaba cried, eyes welling with tears. "We thought something had happened to you, so we went to look for you."

"I'm fine," Akira said.

"No, you're not!" Futaba rubbed away fat tears. "If you were okay, you wouldn't avoid your friends!"

"After all you've been through, _this_ is how you want to go back home?" asked Sojiro.

"I don't want to talk about this. Yeah, I've been unfairly punishing you guys. I'm sorry. But, I just want to be alone!"

Sojiro finally let go of Akira. "I don't understand. Are you hiding something from us?"

Akira rolled his tongue around in his mouth. "I -"

"You are." Sojiro pointed toward a bench. "Sit down."

"Sojiro, I -"

" _Sit._ **_Down._** "

Akira shamefully sat in the bench across from the Sakuras, the people who had become like family to him.

"Tell me," Sojiro said.

"I can't."

"You can and you will."

"You'll hate me."

"Promise you I won't."

"Yeah, you will, " Akira said, hanging his head.

"Akira, you sat here and told me that you, Futaba and all of your friends were the Phantom Thieves."

"Yeah, _after_ you lost your mind about it!"

Sojiro slammed his hands on the table. "Any good parent _would_ , boy. You expect me to be calm when I find a calling card in my daughter's bedroom!?" He laid his glasses on the table. "Look, the Phantom Thief business is over. You're safe. Futaba's safe. Your friends are safe. That's all I wanted. I accepted what you all did. What on earth could you possibly tell us now that would make us hate you?"

Akira shook his head, tears soaking into his jeans. "I can't."

Sojiro nodded. "Fine. Tell us when you're ready. Come on, Futaba. Let's go home."

The Sakuras left, Akira hurrying upstairs to curl up in bed.

* * *

_March 4th, 2017_

"Acting out? Akira's never been one for doing that."

"I wouldn't lie to you, Jun. He's been avoiding his friends and staying out until night by himself with his phone off," said Sojiro worriedly.

"Akira prefers to talk one on one when something's bothering him. The last time he withdrew from us, he... _oh_." Jun muttered something to himself.

"Oh? Jun?"

"Sojiro...please. When you do talk to Akira, be gentle. He's done this to us before. He was much younger then, but he's still working through some things. Uhm..."

"I understand. I'll try to speak with him man to man."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Tell Tatsuya I said hello."

"He'd love to hear from you."

* * *

Leblanc was unusually empty when Akira made his way downstairs.

"Slow day?" Akira asked as he sat at the counter.

"Not open," replied Sojiro. He folded his newspaper carefully and laid it beside him.

"Is it a holiday?"

"No. I...uh...wanted to speak with you. Alone."

Sojiro ushered the boy to the furthest bench and sat coffee before the two of them. He took a long sip before setting his cup down gently with a sigh.

"I've noticed you've been acting out lately. Not seeing your friends. Staying out late. You're barely eating."

"Yeah..." Akira said behind his cup. "Futaba's pissed."

"Rightfully so. Where do you go for hours at a time?"

"Inokashira Park."

"Are you meeting anyone there?"

"No."

"You're by yourself? With your phone off?" asked Sojiro.

"It's the only way I can have some peace and quiet. If I stay here, Yu - my friends will come to see me," Akira explained.

"And that's a problem?"

"For now, yeah."

Sojiro took another drink. "I spoke to one of your fathers. He said you've withdrawn like this before. He hinted at something and told me to be gentle with you. Are you ready to tell me what's eating you this badly? You never struck me as the type of kid to let things bother you."

"I was younger then," Akira said. He twisted a hand around his wrist. "I didn't know how to...handle it."

"Handle what?"

Akira shook his head. "I can't say."

"You don't have to tell me what, but why not?"

"People will judge me," replied the boy. He took a shuddering breath. "They'll treat me differently."

Sojiro took a deep breath. He finished the last of his coffee. Sitting up ramrod straight, he looked at the boy.

"Akira?"

"Yes?"

"...Are you gay?"

Akira looked up from his coffee. "What?"

"Are you gay? Do you have a crush on one of your friends?"

A tear rolled down the boy's face. "How did you -"

"When you said 'they'll judge me', I kind of knew."

"Well, now you know. The kid you've been harboring for a year is a sexual deviant." Akira wrung his hands. "I understand if I'm not welcome anymore -"

"Shut up, boy." Sojiro sat beside Akira and pulled him into a tight, fast embrace.

"Sojiro?"

"I'm doing what I should have done for Futaba as her father a long time ago. Kids like hugs, right?"

"You don't think I'm disgusting?"

"No. And I have no reason to. Everyone loves a little differently. There's nothing wrong with you."

"My dads said the same thing," Akira said.

"And they're right. If people want to judge you, that says more about them than it does about you. What you do and who you love affects no one but you. Don't let anyone make you ashamed of who you are, kid." Sojiro stood to refill their cups. "You're better than that."

Akira watched Sojiro's back as he worked. "Besides," the old man continued, "you never know. Your friend might be into you as much as you're into them."

Akira stared at Sojiro across the table. "Thank you, Sojiro."

"Stop all this blubbering. Remember how cool you were when you came here?"

"Yeah."

"You can tell your friends on your own time. Just please, let Futaba know you're alive. Please?"

Akira nodded slowly. "Okay." He took a sip of his coffee. "By the way, Sojiro..."

"Hm?"

"Kids _do_ like hugs."

Sojiro laughed into his cup. "I knew it."

* * *

Akira twisted his lip between his teeth as he reached to knock on Futaba's bedroom door. He tapped lightly twice.

"What is it, Sojiro?" she called from inside.

"It's not Sojiro," replied Akira.

Feet scrambled to the door and Futaba pulled it open.

"Akira?"

"I'm sorry, Futaba. For making you worry."

She threw her arms around his waist, sobbing into his shirt.

"I'm _so_ sorry..."

* * *

The first person Akira thought to call was Ryuji. Apparently, Ryuji was thinking about him too, picking up on the first ring.

"Akira? Is that you, man?"

"Hey, Ryuji. I -"

" _Holy shit, bro!_ You had us all worried sick, dude! We thought you effin' _died_ or something!"

"Yeah, man. It's been wild."

" _Wild_ doesn't cut it! Last we heard, Futaba said you and Boss had some words!"

"We talked it out like men over coffee," replied Akira.

"Well, _I'm_ your best friend, so we need to talk this shit out like men too. Specifically over ramen tomorrow! You, me and Yusuke!"

Akira sighed. "Really, tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow! I better see ya there too!"

"Ryuji..."

"Unless you can't tomorrow."

"I can. Just...do me a solid, dude?"

"What up?"

"Don't invite Yusuke? I want to talk to him on my own."

"Gotcha. Remember, ramen tomorrow. Oh! And I'm tellin' the girls and Yusuke I talked to ya!"

"Fine. See you tomorrow, Ryuji."

"Bright and early!"

* * *

Well into the evening, Akira's phone rang, startling him. He studied the caller id.

_Yusuke._

Hesitantly, he picked up the call and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

" _Akira?!_ Akira! Ryuji told me he spoke to you today!" Yusuke nearly screamed into the phone.

"Y-yeah..."

"What has happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Yusuke. I just...needed some time to myself."

Yusuke released a long breath into the phone. "Don't _ever_ do that again."

"Yusuke..."

"Promise me. Promise me you'll never do that again!"

"Are you _crying_?" Akira asked.

" _Yes, I'm crying, Akira!_ For _days_ , I and the others had no idea _what_ had happened to you! You weren't answering our calls, you didn't want to see us! I thought something _serious_ had happened to you!" Yusuke stopped to catch his breath. "We lost you once. We can't afford to lose you again, Leader."

"You don't have to call me leader anymore. The Phantom Thieves are done, remember?"

"Just...please, Akira. Promise me."

 _"My heart's beating like crazy."_ Akira drew his mind away from how distressed Yusuke was.

"I promise, man. I won't ghost you guys again."

"If it wasn't for you, I would still be trapped inside Madarame's atelier. You have helped us, myself, so much this past year. Now, it's our turn to help you."

"Yusuke..."

"You cannot shoulder this burden on your own. You have all of us to rally around you. Please, just talk to us."

_"He sounds like he cares so much. Maybe..."_

"Thank you, Yusuke."

"Besides, if this party is to go off without a hitch, it needs you there," Yusuke said matter-of-factly.

"You were still planning that party even though there was radio silence on my end?" asked Akira.

"We don't need you for the planning. We need you for the celebration. However, worrying about you has slowed down preparations."

"Thanks, Yusuke. I'll speak to you soon. I have a long day tomorrow."

"Rest well, Leader."

"Same to you."

After a few more tearful phone calls from friends, Akira was well and truly exhausted. He threw himself into bed and quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_March 5th, 2017_

"Good morning, kid," Sojiro called as Akira rushed down the stairs.

"Morning, Sojiro. Morning, Futaba."

"In a hurry?" Futaba asked.

"I'm meeting Ryuji for ramen today."

"Will you be coming back for coffee later?" asked the old man.

"Don't know. Tell you after."

"Alright, be careful."

* * *

Even with all of his rushing, Akira still made it to Ogikubo before Ryuji. He tapped away on his phone.

"On your left!"

Akira looked up to see Ryuji nearly stumbling to get to him.

"You're late. I almost went in without you," Akira teased.

"You wouldn't have done your best bud like that!"

"No, but I _almost_ did."

* * *

"So, why did you ghost us, man?" Ryuji asked. "Were you sick?"

"No. Not sick. I just had some...things...I need to learn to live with," Akira replied, wiping off his glasses.

"You alright now?"

"Not really."

"Man, I wish I could help you somehow. You did so much shit for me and I can't do anything for you," Ryuji sighed.

"Just you being my friend is all I need."

"Oh, Akira! You're gonna make me cry into my ramen!" Ryuji leaned into his bowl to drink his broth. "By the way, I spoke to Yusuke about what you said when you asked me if he had a girlfriend, so I asked him."

" _And?_ " Akira asked.

"That bastard _laughed at me!_ " Ryuji cried.

Now, it was Akira's turn to laugh.

"That sumbitch _laughed at me_ , Akira! Like, no joke, _died laughing_ on the phone! What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Did you ask him?"

Ryuji put on his best Yusuke impression. "A girlfriend?! Ha! How absurd!"

Akira applauded the amateur thespian.

"Then, he said something about art or some shit."

"So, he _doesn't_ have a girlfriend?"

"'Parently not," replied Ryuji.

Akira stared into his bowl for a second. "Hey, Ryuji?"

"Yeah?"

"If you had a friend, like a really close guy friend, and you found out he didn't like girls, what would you do?" Akira asked.

"Whatcha mean, didn't like girls?"

"Like...he liked other boys."

Ryuji shrugged. "He'd still be my bud, no matter what. Maybe...try my best to wingman for him?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, what kinda guys do gay dudes go for?"

"All dudes are different, man. They all like different kinds of dudes," Akira explained.

"What's up? You tellin' me Yusuke might be gay?"

"I don't know!" Akira said.

"You know, I thought he _was_ gay for a long time. It's weird, but he liked Ann too."

"He said he _didn't_ like Ann," Akira said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, right. And bears don't shit in the woods."

"That's what I said! He's always trying to paint her. He seems to like touching her too."

"Think they'd make a cute couple?" asked Ryuji.

"Oh, _hell_ no," Akira laughed. "They wouldn't last an hour. She'd tear him apart."

"Yeah, she'd eat him alive."

After a quiet moment, Ryuji turned to Akira. "Hey, man?"

"Yeah?"

"Are _you_ gay?" Ryuji asked.

Akira swallowed thickly. "Uh..."

"You...didn't want to tell me yet, huh?"

"I didn't know how you would take it. Most straight dudes would hate being friends with a guy that was secretly gay. They usually think I'm gonna hit on them or something."

"Not me, bro," Ryuji said, wrapping an arm around Akira's shoulders. "I got an uncle, my mom's big brother, who's gay. He's the coolest dude ever! My dad didn't like him and said all kinds of nasty shit about him, but my dad was an asshole anyways. My uncle went to a kick ass school, he makes hella money and travels all over the world with his partner."

"Wow. Outside of one of my dads, I never knew another gay person," Akira said. "At least, not another  _out_ gay person."

"Wait, only one of your dads is gay? But they're married to each other."

Akira laughed. "My other dad's bisexual. He dated a few women before he married my dad."

"Makes total sense!" Ryuji said. "Look, man. You're my best bro. You're the first person who talked to me like a human after that shit with Kamoshida. We changed his heart and you stuck by me and helped me with the track team. You're stuck with me _for life_ , bro, whether you like it or not!"

Akira slung his arm over Ryuji's shoulders. "In this case, I don't think I mind."

* * *

_March 8th, 2017_

A few days after his hang out with Ryuji, the gang dropped by to chill at Leblanc.

"You didn't tell me the party's today," Akira said, plopping down between Ann and Ryuji.

"We planned it for Saturday of next week," explained Ann.

"Where's Yusuke?" asked Akira.

"He's running late today. He had some business at his school to take care of before the new term," said Haru.

"What's on the agenda? Just hanging out?"

"That, and going over the party plans! Soon as Inari gets here."

Just on time, Yusuke rushed inside the coffee shop.

"My apologies. Time ran over and I had to hurry here."

"Don't care!" Futaba said, holding up Makoto's journal. "Party!"

"Right. We were to discuss the party plans with Akira."

Yusuke shucked off his bag and jacket and took a seat next to Haru.

"We planned the party for the Saturday before you leave..." Makoto trailed off, the mood at the table growing somber.

"Do you _really_ have to go?" asked Ann, clutching Akira's sleeve.

Akira sighed. "Of course I want to stay here with you guys. But...I really wanna see my parents."

"We understand," said Makoto. "That was...selfish of us."

"But, you're gonna be so far away, Akira," Ryuji muttered.

"Yeah..."

"Couldn't you convince your parents to let you stay? At least finish your third year at Shujin?" Futaba whined. "You and Mona can stay here with me and Sojiro and we can finally go to school together."

"I really want to, Futaba, but I haven't been re-enrolled. I'm sure my dad enrolled me at some other school close to home. It won't be as good as staying with you guys.." replied Akira.

"I don't want you to go..." said Futaba, fat little tears rolling down her cheeks.

"She's right..." Haru sobbed quietly, dabbing at her eyes with a frilly handkerchief. "You mean so much to all of us."

Makoto turned her head away into Haru's shoulder, shoulders shaking with sobs. Ryuji hung his head to fight his tears away. Ann sobbed openly with Futaba.

"You guys..."

Yusuke dug his fingers into his pants, tears plopping onto the backs of his hands.

"Come on, guys. Don't cry for me. We're supposed to be happy. You're planning a party," Akira said, fighting off his own tears.

Soon enough, everyone slowly dried their tears, promising to hold onto Akira for as long as they could.

"I...I've been hiding something from you guys," Akira said. Everyone's attention snapped on him.

"What? You've been keeping a secret?" Yusuke said, shocked.

"Yeah." He exhaled deeply. "Ryuji already knows, but I think I'm ready to tell all of you."

Everyone looked expectantly at him.

"I...I'm...I'm gay." Akira was met with silence. "I've been hiding it from all of you. I was scared of what you all would think. I'm sorry..."

Makoto was the first to reach out and take Akira's hand. "Why are you apologizing to us?"

"Huh?"

"Makoto's right," Ann said, wiping at Akira's tear streaked face. "You have nothing to apologize about."

"You're like a big brother to me no matter what!" Futaba exclaimed.

"It is very brave of you to share something like that with us, Akira. I'm glad to know you trust us enough to tell us," Yusuke said.

"We're your friends, Akira," Haru replied. "No matter what. You helped us, we love you and we're all here for you."

Akira looked at the table, tears welling in his eyes. "What did I do to deserve so many people accepting me for who I am?"

"You're an awesome person, bro," said Ryuji. "People would be _crazy_ not to like you. Only assholes hate people for shit they don't need to change."

Makoto laughed. "What he said."

"Hey! Maybe we could turn this into a farewell _and_ a coming out party!?" asked Ann.

"You want to throw a party for me coming out to you guys?" Akira inquired.

"I think that's a lovely idea!" Haru exclaimed.

Sojiro laughed from the counter. "Think about it, kid. The shop decked out in rainbows, your friends gathered around you, celebrating _you_."

Akira smiled. "Fine. You can make it a coming out party too."

The table erupted into cheers.

"But, don't go overboard with the rainbows, guys!"

* * *

_March 18th, 2017_

Finally, the day of the party arrived. Sojiro closed the shop early to help when Futaba dragged a box of decorations through the door.

 _"Well, at least the rainbow streamers are tasteful..."_ thought Akira as he washed dishes from the day's service.

Ryuji was the first to arrive, laying a small silver bag on the counter.

"Hey, kid. No bags on the counter," said Sojiro. He pointed to a table, Ryuji huffily depositing it there. He held up another bag full of snacks, Sojiro pointing to the kitchen.

He sat next to Akira, draping an arm around his friend. "I left my house as early as I could so I could be the first one here!"

"Any reason why?" asked Akira.

"Some _Yusuke_ developments."

"Is he not coming?"

"Oh, he's coming. But I talked to him on the phone last night."

Akira watched Futaba out the corner of his eye. She seemed preoccupied with setting out cups and plates, but she was always listening. He waved Ryuji upstairs.

"Go on." he whispered.

Ryuji sat next to Akira on his bed. "So, he calls me, right? He asks me what you did for Valentine's Day, of all things!"

Akira raised an eyebrow.

"I was like, 'yeah, man. He was with me all day. We didn't have dates and shit'. He sounded almost relieved. I think Yusuke might be feelin' ya, dude."

Akira's breath caught in his throat. It felt like his stomach dropped into his shoes.

Futaba knelt on the floor in front of them. "I can do you one better!"

"How did you -"

"Silence. I know _everything!_ " she said.

"Well, what _do_ you know?" asked Ryuji.

"Remember when we didn't hear from Akira for a while?"

The boys nodded.

"Well, Inari calls me and asks me what Akira wants for his farewell party. I was messing with him and said Akira wanted a kiss, Well, he gets all in his feelings and is all like, 'but I've never kissed before. How can I possibly learn to please him in such a short amount of time!?'!"

"For real?" Ryuji whispered. "Did you tell him you were effin' with him?"

"Yeah! Thing is, he actually got _mad at me!_  Inari's _totally_ into you."

"I'm kinda not surprised," said Ryuji.

Akira couldn't help the smile that crossed his face.

"But! You didn't hear it from us!" Futaba said.

"My lips are sealed," replied Akira.

"I'll wingman if you need me to!" cried Ryuji.

The three came downstairs to see Makoto and Haru entering with bags.

"Oh, I thought Ann would beat us here. We stopped to get the cake and everything," Makoto said, pulling off her gloves. Haru busied herself helping Sojiro and Futaba set out food.

"Knowing her, she probably stopped to get a crepe in Shibuya," Ryuji said.

"Who stopped where?" Ann said, dropping her bags on an empty table.

"Are we going to eat all of this awesome looking food?" asked Akira.

"You know Inari can eat about half of this by himself," Futaba joked.

"Wouldn't put it past him, to be honest," said Makoto.

Morgana sat on the windowsill, grooming himself.

"Oh, Morgana! Got something for you!" Ann sang.

He leapt off onto the table, Sojiro scooping him up and putting him on the floor. "No kitty cats on the table, bud."

"Sorry," Ann said, Sojiro waving her apology off good-naturedly. She bent down to hook a dapper little bowtie collar onto Morgana.

"Oh! How cute!" Haru called from the kitchen.

"There! Now, you have a whole tuxedo!" Ann said, smoothing his fur.

"I got something for Mona too!" Haru said. She rummaged through a bag, pulling out a little black tray. "Here's some kitty safe fatty tuna!"

If Morgana could cry, he would.

"They got me _tuna_ , Akira!"

"Enjoy it, little buddy."

"Maybe being a cat isn't so bad..." he mused as Haru opened the tray and sat it in front of him.

Makoto pressed a fancy yellow collar with id tags and a bell into Akira's hands. "I got this for Morgana, but he can wear his bowtie for the day."

"I think he'll really like this. Thank you, Makoto."

Yusuke came through the door, clutching a bag.

"I'm sorry I'm late, everyone. I got off a few stops earlier and walked here."

"Classic Inari." said Futaba, rolling her eyes.

He placed his gift with the others and handed a second bag to Sojiro over the counter.

Akira shyly avoided Yusuke's gaze. "Everyone's here? Let's get started!"

* * *

The party was the happiest Akira had been since he was informed that he was a free man.

Futaba was the DJ, controlling the music and lights. Ann was dancing with Ryuji, but complaining the entire time because he wasn't putting his foot here or his arm there. Ryuji shrugged and turned to leave her, Ann snatching him back by the hem of his jacket. Makoto at one point offered to dance with her instead, but Ann was determined to beat some kind of elegance into the lumbering blond. Akira decided to cut in when he noticed Ryuji becoming frustrated with her antics. Makoto settled for dancing to the fast paced song with Yusuke, who certainly was determined to march to the beat of his own drum.

Haru picked Morgana up, swaying around with him in time to the music.

Sojiro smiled at the festivities. Truth be told, he liked the noise these kids brought with them. Futaba pulled him from behind the counter to dance with him herself, the old man struggling to keep up with his energetic daughter.

Haru managed to snag Ryuji to dance after Morgana left to eat.

"Futaba, are all these songs hella fast?" asked Ryuji.

Futaba shrugged. "Why wouldn't they be?"

"Music was much slower in my day when I was you guys' age," Sojiro said. After a few songs, he disappeared outside to smoke.

When Ann went to powder her nose and Makoto stopped for a drink, Yusuke slipped beside Akira.

"What's up? Makoto got you sweating?" Akira teased.

"Yes. She's quite energetic. I fear I cannot keep up with her," Yusuke says with a smile. "I wanted to meet you alone while everyone is preoccupied."

Akira nodded. "Let's go upstairs."

* * *

"Let's be quick. If they notice we disappeared, I'll never hear the end of it from Futaba," Akira said, sitting on his bed. He didn't want to get too comfortable lest he had to make a run for it. "So, what's up?"

Yusuke toyed with his sleeve. "Well...Ryuji has apparently been running reconnaissance on me. Why, just this past week, he asked me if I had a girlfriend."

Akira had to pretend like Ryuji had never opened his mouth. "Oh, yeah?"

"Because a few girls gave me chocolate for Valentine's Day, I am now assumed to be in _a relationship_ ," Yusuke scoffed. He seemed almost _offended_ at the assertion.

"I'm guessing by this reaction that you _aren't_ in a relationship?" asked Akira.

"Of course not!" cried Yusuke, hand pressed to his chest. "Not with a _woman_ , anyways."

"So...you're in a relationship with _a man_?"

"I am not in a relationship _period_." Yusuke said, shaking his head. "Besides, it would make what I have to say to you incredibly difficult were I attached."

Akira furrowed his brow as Yusuke came to sit beside him. The artist sighed.

"I am grateful for everything you and the others have done for me. If it wasn't for you, I would still be stuck in that horrific slump. You stood by me and didn't judge me."

"Not _too_ harshly, anyways. I like your strange antics, Yusuke," Akira laughed. "If I rib ya, it's always in good fun."

"And I understand. However...I find myself wanting... _more_...from you."

Akira seemed calm beside the nervous artist, but his heart was doing flips. "More? More what?" He wanted to hear Yusuke say it with his own mouth.

"Must you make me say it?" Yusuke grumbled. "More than friendship."

Akira's eyebrows disappeared behind his fringe. "With... _me_? _Specifically?"_

"I've wanted no one else," said Yusuke. "Since August, my thoughts have been preoccupied by you."

Akira drew quiet to process the artist's words. He looked down at his lap to see Yusuke slowly grab his hand.

"But, Yusuke...I thought you had a thing for _Ann_?"

Yusuke shook his head. "I've never had a romantic interest in Ann. While I have been romantically attracted to women before, Ann was never one of them. My attraction to Ann is purely aesthetic."

"Am I the first guy you've been attracted to?" asked Akira.

"No," Yusuke replied. "There was another...a long time ago. When Madarame found out, he shamed me. His punishment was...harsh."

"Yusuke..."

"There is a stereotype that male artists are likely to be same sex attracted, and Madarame reviled it and those who were," Yusuke explained. "I hid myself for a long time in shame of fitting my sensei's maligned stereotype. But, I knew what I was. No matter his punishment, I would still come away with attraction to both sexes. I imagine it would be easier to tell him now that his heart has been changed. If only..."

He shook his head. "That changed when I met you, Akira. There was no sense in hiding it then. Initially, my attraction to you was also aesthetic, but I did not pursue you for fear of what others would think. In June, however, I realized that my attraction to you had become something... _primal_. Animal, almost."

"...Sexual attraction..." Akira whispered. Yusuke nodded.

"Yes. Something I hadn't experienced until then. I finally had my muse, the very thing I've wanted to put to canvas. Someone _so beautiful_ and unattainable, yet...I couldn't do it. No matter how hard I tried, it was colorless, devoid of emotion. Grey."

Yusuke's hand gripped tighter. "When Futaba teased me with the idea of kissing you, I knew I couldn't hold onto this secret for much longer. Regardless of if you had come out or not, I was going to tell you, consequences be damned."

Akira couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"Akira?"

"It's been since August for me too," said the bespectacled boy. "I was attracted to you since the day we went to the atelier for you to paint Ann, but I've been in love with you since August. You have no idea how badly I've wanted to give you the world."

Yusuke's grey eyes seemed to twinkle in the dim light of the attic.

"Love?" He rolled the word around in his mouth. "Love... _Love._ Hm. Yes."

"Hm?"

"I do believe I finally have a name for what I have been feeling," Yusuke said warmly. He turned to face Akira to look into his eyes. "I have fallen madly in love with you, Akira."

Akira's mouth hung open, stunned into silence.

"I don't believe even _that_ conveys just how strongly I feel," Yusuke said, hanging his head. "It sounds so impersonal. Allow me to try again."

"Go on," Akira finally replied. He was _living_ for this moment.

Yusuke took a deep breath, once again looking into Akira's eyes. "I love you, Akira Kurosu."

"I love you too, Yusuke Kitagawa."

The two shared a puff of awkward laughter.

"Don't worry, Yusuke. We have a long time to perfect that."

Yusuke put a hand to his chin.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Akira.

Yusuke seemed to puff out his chest. "How much I want to kiss you. Truly."

"Then, kiss me."

"Am I... _allowed_ to?" Yusuke asked nervously.

"I wouldn't be still sitting here saying 'kiss me', now would I?"

Yusuke laughed. "I suppose not."

Slowly, he leaned in, Akira's eyes slipping closed in anticipation. Inches away from their lips meeting, Yusuke shuddered.

"I have never done this before," the artist whispered. "Please forgive me if I -"

"Yusuke?" Akira said, opening one eye.

"Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"As you wish."

Yusuke closed the distance, pressing his lips to Akira's.

In that moment, nothing else in the world mattered. There was no party, no coffee shop, no concept of time.

Everything just felt _right_.

When the two pulled away, Yusuke, embarrassed, buried his head in Akira's shoulder.

"Th-That was..." he mumbled into Akira's sweater, ears burning.

Akira kissed the top of the artist's head.

"We have plenty of time to perfect _that,_ too..."

"Please..." Yusuke said, winding his arms around Akira's waist. "Just a moment longer. I want to bask in this light with you."

Akira, in turn, draped his arms around Yusuke. "Of course. Take your time."

* * *

Futaba and Ryuji exchanged a quick high-five at the top landing of the stairs.

"It's about damn time," Ryuji said.

"Better late than never, I suppose," Makoto whispered, smiling brightly.

"How lovely! I hope they make each other happy!" Haru cried. She handed Ann her handkerchief to dab away her tears. "Oh, Ann! You're crying! Were you so touched?"

"I knew it was going to be sweet, but I didn't expect it to be _that_ sweet," Ann sobbed. "I can't wait to fall in love too!"

Morgana swished his tail back and forth triumphantly. "Well, Lady Ann...i-if you're interested -"

Sojiro laughed from the bottom of the stairs. "Come on, kids. Let them have a moment."

* * *

_March 19th, 2017_

Today was the day Akira was finally going home. He was relieved and anxious to get home to see his parents, but his parting felt bittersweet.

In the morning, he shared a tearful moment with the Sakuras, Futaba once again pleading for Akira to just stay a little longer. Akira and Sojiro managed to somewhat placate her with promises of visits and online chatting.

For the afternoon, Akira spent time saying his goodbyes to his friends one by one, each one giving him a keepsake to remind him of them. A cute calculator from Makoto, a sports watch from Ryuji, Ann's first modelling editorial, Futaba's cherished promise list she made with him over the summer, Haru's first dyed project, a rough draft of Mishma's script. All things he would hold near and dear to his heart.

However, there was one person he hadn't seen yet.

Akira fully expected Yusuke to withdraw from the situation in grief. They had only confessed their love for one another the night before and now Akira was leaving for a considerable amount of time. He felt so selfish. He found himself drifting towards Shibuya Station's underground where Yusuke usually perched to do some people watching.

Lo and behold, the artist was there, sketching something out in a book. He seemed unsatisfied with it, tearing the page out and crumpling it. He tossed it in a nearby garbage bin, his eyes locking with Akira's across the mezzanine.

"Akira..."

"Hey, Yusuke."

They pulled aside away from a few prying eyes, Yusuke swooping in and scooping the smaller male into his arms.

"My heart is barren on this day, my love. I fear you may be taking it home with you," Yusuke whispered against Akira's collar.

"I love it when you're all flowery and mushy. You should be an author too," Akira said, smiling.

"I fear I lack the mental fortitude to be an author as well."

After a few quick kisses, whispered declarations of love and light petting, the two returned to the eyes of the public.

"Being in this place is reminiscent of our time in Mementos, is it not?" Yusuke mused seemingly to himself. "Honestly, I cannot help but imagine the people here as Shadows, wandering aimlessly around that distorted place."

Akira leaned against the wall beside his beloved. "It _was_ a strange place, huh?"

Yusuke closed his eyes in introspection. "Indeed. The raw intensity of my memories has made it difficult to still my brush." He moved closer to Akira, casually threading an arm through his. "Do you remember the painting I submitted to that competition? 'Desire and Hope', it was."

"Like it was yesterday," Akira said, playing with Yusuke's slender fingers.

"Well," Yusuke began, rummaging through his bag, "I would like to bestow it upon you as a parting gift." He held the gently wrapped painting, extending both arms to Akira.

"Yusuke..."

"Please accept it, my love. I would have never completed it without you, Akira."

Gingerly, Akira took the painting and held it in front of him. "Thank you so much, Yusuke. This means a lot to me."

Yusuke leaned back against the wall, a wistful smile on his face. "You know, I am hoping to use the freedom of the heart as my next theme," he said.

"That sounds amazing, baby," Akira said. "If anyone can do it, it's you."

Yusuke continued. "I would like to paint the bright future of those who have been freed from the prison that was Mementos." He turned to Akira, confident. "I assure you, it will be a masterpiece."

"I look forward to seeing it on the world stage," Akira replied, meeting Yusuke with a smile of his own.

The artist leaned in, softly capturing Akira's lips once more. He didn't care who could see them, he simply had a need to kiss his beloved one last time. He pulled away slowly, resting his forehead on Akira's.  
"Until then," he whispered against his lover's lips, "keep that smile of yours." Reflexively, the corners of Akira's mouth lifted.

"I'll capture it in my artwork someday."

 


End file.
